It started with a kiss sort of
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Merlin and Arthur remember their first kiss. Rated T to be safe.


_I dont own Merlin. (Sadly)_

__

_Just something that popped in my head. Please let me know what you think._

* * *

Arthur was laying on his bed panting, sweat trickling down his forehead, bed sheets all scrunched up at the bottom of the bed. Every muscle ached, Arthur felt as though he couldn't move, but when he felt a panting Merlin move closer to him, Arthur lifted his arm up so Merlin could cuddle up to him.

"I can't believe that when you said that you was cold and I said I knew what would warm you up, straight away, you went to light the fire." Arthur said as he kissed Merlin's forehead.

"I know I take a while to cotton on."

"Don't I know it. Remember our first proper kiss?"

**Flashback.**

_Arthur and Merlin were running. They had been out hunting and ran into a group of men looking for a fight. Because there were six of them, they disarmed Arthur quickly. As soon as Arthur got his sword knocked out of his hand, he turned around to see Merlin on the floor as one of the men had tripped him up. Arthur picked him up and pushed him in front of him. "Run Merlin." When Merlin started to run, Arthur ran with him._

_Merlin kept looking behind him as he and Arthur ran. "Will you look where you are going Merlin. Let me worry about how closer they are getting."_

_After five minutes of running. Merlin came to a sudden stop which caused Arthur to bump into him. "What did you stop for?"_

_"We've reached a dead end."_

_Arthur looked around and saw that Merlin was right. They were on the edge of a cliff that looked like a fifteen foot drop._

_Arthur saw the water then looked at Merlin. "Can you swim?"_

_"Of course I can, I was the one who got you out of the lake after Sophia tried to drown you, or did you forget?"_

_Instead of answering, Arthur pushed Merlin off the cliff before jumping off the cliff himself. When he plunged into the water he opened his eyes to see Merlin going to swim to the surface to get air. Arthur grabbed hold of him, shook his head and pointed to his eyes before pointing to the cliff where they both just jumped from to silently telling Merlin it was not safe yet as the men who was chasing them will check to see if they would surface._

_Merlin and Arthur looked at the cliffs edge to see the men looking. Merlin knew he needed air, he got Arthur's attention and held on to his neck to signal Arthur that he need air._

_Arthur understood, he needed air as well, but the men were still on the cliff edge looking at the water._

_Arthur put his hands on Merlin's cheeks and placed his lips on Merlin's. Arthur coaxed Merlin's mouth open and Merlin started to kiss back when he realised that kissing Arthur, he no longer struggled for air. Merlin closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Arthur who held Merlin just as tight. _

_After what felt like minutes, but was most likely seconds, Arthur opened his eyes and looked at the cliffs edge whilst still kissing Merlin and saw that the men had gone. He pulled his lips from Merlin's, took his hand and swam to the surface._

_They had to swim for a few minutes before reaching land. As soon as they got onto land, Merlin collapsed onto his back and started to pant. Arthur propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Merlin. "It sounds as though you need mouth to mouth Merlin." _

_Merlin frowned. "I don't get it."_

_When Arthur raised his eyebrows at Merlin and looked at his lips back upto his eyes, Merlin clicked on to what he meant. "Oh. I think you're right Arthur." Merlin said grinning._

_"Idiot." Arthur muttered before lowering his head and capturing Merlin's lips once more._

**End of flashback.**

"You know Merlin. We need a secret word for you that I can say whenever I want you. That way you are not stood there thinking."

Merlin chuckled. "But what?"

Arthur rolled on top of Merlin and looked at him. "How about...'Mine'?" Arthur said as he lowered his head and started to kiss Merlin's neck.

* * *

_What did you think?_

_Review? :)_


End file.
